peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Aswad
Aswad are a long-lasting British reggae group, noted for adding strong R&B and soul influences to the reggae sound. They have been performing since the mid-1970s, having released a total of 21 albums. "Aswad" means "black" in Arabic. The members of Aswad are UK descendants of immigrants from the Caribbean. They attended John Kelly/Holland Park School. The original members of Aswad were guitarist/vocalist Brinsley "Chaka B" Forde, drummer/vocalist Angus "Drummie Zeb" Gaye, lead guitarist/vocalist Donald "Dee" Griffiths, bassist George "Ras" Oban, and keyboardist Courtney "Khaki" Hemmings. Aswad were the backing band of Burning Spear's 1977 Live album, recorded at the Rainbow Theatre in London. Other contributors included Vin Gordon, and Karl Pitterson. Links to Peel Peel first started playing Aswad in the mid-70's, whilst they were a roots reggae band. Through the 70's and 80's, he would often play tracks from the band. However, when the group achieved success in 1988, with a number 1 hit with 'Don't Turn Around', which was a reggae pop sound, vastly different from their roots reggae origins, he seemed to have lost interest in playing their new sounds. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1976-08-10. Broadcast: 02 September 1976. Repeated: 27 December 1976 *Pressure / Ethiopian Rhapsody / Back To Africa / Natural Progression 2. Recorded: 1978-10-10. Broadcast: 18 December 1978. Repeated: 25 January 1979 *Behold / Love Has It's Way / It's Not Our Wish Other Shows Played ; 1978 *15 August 1978: 'It's Not Our Wish That We Should Fight (12 inch)' (Grove Music) *18 August 1978: It's Not Our Wish (That We Should Fight) (12") Grove Music *25 August 1978: Stranger (12" - It's Not Our Wish (That We Should Fight)) (Grove Music) ;1980 *11 March 1980: Rainbow Culture (12”) Island *15 March 1980 (BFBS): Rainbow Culture (12”) Island *18 March 1980: Rainbow Culture (12" Single) Island *15 December 1980 (& Dennis Brown): Bloody City (7") High Times ;1981 *16 March 1981: Babylon (12" - Babylon / Behold) Island *30 March 1981: Three Babylon (album - Showcase) Grove Music ASWAD 1 *05 April 1981 (BFBS): Three Babylon (album - Showcase) Grove Music ASWAD 1 *14 April 1981: Back To Africa (album - Showcase) Grove Music ASWAD 1 *28 April 1981: Three Babylon (album - Showcase) Grove Music ASWAD 1 ;1982 *Karl's Tape 01 - January 1982: 'Warrior Charge (LP-Showcase)' Grove ; 1983 *26 February 1983 (BFBS) (& Johnny Osbourne): Don`t Bite The Hand (10") Simba *01 June 1983 (BFBS) (& Michael Prophet): Come On Love Me (Tonight) (10") Simba *06 November 1983 (BBC World Service): African Children / Soca Rumba (album - Live And Direct) Island *14 November 1983: Rocker's Medley (album - Live And Direct) Island *28 November 1983: Drum & Bass Line (LP - Live And Direct) Island *30 November 1983: African Children / Soca Rumba (album - Live And Direct) Island *07 December 1983: Rocker's Medley (LP - Live And Direct) Mango *14 December 1983: African Children (LP - Live And Direct) Mango *21 December 1983 (BFBS): African Children (album - Live And Direct) Island ;1984 *23 October 1984: Rainfall, Sunshine (album - Rebel Souls) Island *23 October 1984: Mercy, Mercy Me (The Ecology) (album - Rebel Souls) Island ;1985 *Karl's Tape June 1985: African Children / Soca Rumble (album - Live And Direct) Island *12 August 1985: Bubbling (7") Simba *14 August 1985: Bubbling (7") Simba *21 August 1985: Bubbling (12") Simba ;1986 *01 January 1986: Bubbling (remix) (12") Simba *30 July 1986: Bubbling (LP - To The Top) Simba ;1987 *30 March 1987: African Children (LP - Live And Direct) Island *30 March 1987: Soca Rumba (LP - Live And Direct) Island ;1989 *01 June 1989: Mosman Skank (v/a album - Jah Shaka Presents Dub Masters Volume 1) Island/Mango ;1990 *14 June 1990: African Children / Soca Rumba (album - Live And Direct) Island ;1995 *25 November 1995: unknown (LP - Live And Direct) Mango ;1996 *08 July 1996: Cool Runnings (David Jensen session rec 24/11/1983) ;1997 *28 June 1997: African Children (album - Live And Direct) Island ;2004 *19 August 2004: African Children (album - Live And Direct) Island External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs Category:Artists